1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method of typing and pointing on a mobile computer.
2. Statement of the Problem
Typing on mobile devices is difficult. There are currently three primary approaches: requiring a horizontal surface for a keyboard such as on notebook and laptop computers, requiring a user to cradle a device in one hand while typing with the other such as on a tablet computer, or requiring a user to use thumbs while holding a device such as on a smart phone. These approaches either limit the environments where the device can be effectively used, present poor ergonomics, or slowdown input. Attempts to resolve these limitations have been tried by putting keys on the backside of a tablet computer. In these attempts, locating keys and accessing multiple rows is difficult.